Telephone numbers and other contact or date information can be stored in a mobile communication terminal. That is, a database having several data records may be implemented so that personal information for a contact or calendar item can be stored in the mobile communication terminal. This information can be later recalled by a user.
Currently, there is no convenient method of sharing the information stored in the database records. For example, typically, a person will have to verbally notify another person about the information or manually handwrite the needed data. The other user will then have to then manually enter the related data into his mobile communication terminal.
Methods and systems are needed that can provide a more convenient alternative to the manual method of transferring data between mobile communication terminals.